Parent Trap Yugioh Version Revision
by ladyruby1897
Summary: Okay this is a revision of this story that i deleted.  Seto & Serenity divorce & their fraternal twins meet up 12 years later and switch places. Read this humorous tale on how they try to get their parents back together & keep their gender a secret.
1. Chapter 1

STOP STOP STOP! BEFORE YOU GO ANY FUTHER PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. IT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT WELL AT LEAST I THINK SO :Hey you all it's me LadyRuby1897 also I use to be LadtyRuby14 but something really stupid happened with that account so I'm no longer using that account. Anyway here is a revised version of my story that I deleted. I'm starting completely over. Now for some of you all that have read this before it's pretty much the same thing but I revised on grammar issues and stuff like that. Now I had a complaint or two about putting back round information about the character in one setting but the thing is I kinda like doing that so I don't have to worry about it later on the story especially if there not like my lead characters. So I hope you all understand that. Now you all. Whoever reads this please review so you can tell me if I should continue or not. Now you all I had I had a tough time on whether I should have put it back on here and now I'm at this point were part of me thinks I should continue and the other part doesn't. Now what I need you all do , like I said before, is to tell me whether I should continue it or not. Well since I gave you that message please enjoy the first chapter of my revised version of parent trap yugioh version.

A girl with creamy beige skin with a caramel tint, long black wavy hair, and dark blue eyes got off the bus that took her to the coed camp on the outskirts of London, England. Sekiya was your typical everyday 13 year old girl who just happened to be the daughter of the famous fashion designer and wedding planner Lady Crsytal aka Serenity Wheeler.

As Sekiya walked towards the middle of the camp where the luggage was located she was super relieved that no one noticed her or people would be swarming for her autograph or a picture of her mom.

"Here are the bags." Thought Sekiya as she walked to the mound of luggage with hers on the very top. Just as she was about to reach for her bag some counselors threw more bags on top of hers.

"Uugh. Didn't the idiots see me trying to get my bag." Mumbled Sekiya as she tried to pull out her bag but was unsuccessful. On Sekiya's thirs attempt of trying to get her bag she heard her name being called. She turned around to see three girls running towards her.

"Oh hey Kimi, Natasha, Siara." Said Sekiya. Kimi, Siara, and Natasha were her yhree best friends who all had older brothers: Elliot, Osiris, and Yuki. Natasha, 13 years old, and Elliot, 14 years old, and Yuki, 14 years old, where the children of Joey and Mia which made then her only three cousins. Elliot and Natasha had creamy beige skin, blonde hair, and purple eyes but Natasha's hair was more of a blondish brownish color while Elliot's was yellowish blonde. Yuki had butterscotch skin, black hair, and brown eyes because he was adopted at 4 months. Kimi, 13, Siara, 13, and Osiris, 14, were the children of Yugi and Tea Mutou. Kimi and Osiris had the same skin tone as Sekiya, brown hair, and brown eyes while Siara had caramel brown skin, long wavy black hair, and amber eyes. Siara like Yuki was also adopted when she was 4 months.

"When did you get here?" Asked Siara

"Yeah. We've been here like an hour and spent about45 minutes looking for you." Kimi said.

"Oh. I just got here about 10 minutes ago." Said Sekiya.

"You got your bag yet?" Natasha asked.

"No. It's under all the rest of the bags." Said Sekiya showing them her bag.

"That's easy." Said Natasha grabbing the strap of the bag and pulled it out on the tug.

"Easy for you to say muscle girl." Said Sekiya as she got her bag from Natasha.

"So which cabin are you in?" Siara asked.

"Cabin 9."

"Great we're in the same cabin." Said Kimi excitedly.

"Hey. Anyone wants to have a dueling contest with the other cabin." Said Sekiya.

"Why so we can mop the mop floor off them and make them cry." Said Siara

"Duh." Said Sekiya, Kimi, and Natasha smiling.

"Okay. I'm in." said Siara smiling. As they walked towards the cabin a limo honked behind them indicating for them to move.

"Who is in there?" Asked Natasha as they got the way.

"Who knows and who cares." Said Sekiya. "Come on you guys race you to the cabin." All four girls then raced towards their cabin.

….

A 13 year old boy with spiky brown hair that went a little past his shoulders, creamy beige with a very light brown tint that was hardly noticeable, and amber eyes stepped out of a limo. The boy named Seth looked around the coed camp, much to the dismay of his father, and smiled that he was able to convince his father to let him go to camp with his friends.

"I will never know how you convinced Seto to let you come here." Said his uncle Mokuba as he as he stepped out of the limo. "Seto would have never let me go to a camp almost 6,000 miles away from him without at least 10 bodyguards at your age."

"I know." Seth said. Seth's father Seto Kaiba, yes Seto Kaiba the president of his ever so famous company KaibaCorp, was very protective of his only son. Sometimes over protective that he sent 6 bodyguards with him to school when he started middle school which made it very hard for him to make friends. Seth had did everything to convince his father to let him go to camp from cooking him bentos for lunch, writing a two page report on why he should let him go, and to not talking to him.

"Okay. Let's check this list off of what said Seto said you needed. We don't need him having a heart attack just because I didn't check." Said Mokuba rolling his eyes. "Honestly I don't know what your father's going to do when you go off to college. Anyway toothbrush."

"Check." Seth said.

"Pictures of the family."

"Check."

"Lotions, bug repellents."

"Check."

"You know what I'll just have to Seto have a heart attack because with the length of this list you're going to miss camp." Said Mokuba tearing the list in half. Seth smiled.

"Well I guess it's time for me to head back to Japan." Mokuba said smiling at him. "Oh. I almost forgot. Hre are some new dueling cards. Maybe you'll actually fine someone who won't get beat in 5 minutes by you and your friends.

"Thanks." Said Seth putting the new cards in his pocket. "But I seriously doubt that's going to happen."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Said Mokuba smiling at him. "Well it's time for me to go. I hope you have a great time at camp."

"Thanks." Said Seth. Mokuba put out his hand and they did the handshake they made up when Seth was 6.

"Well. See ya in Three weeks." Said Mokuba hugging Seth. He then went in the car and looked out through the window. "I'll miss you and be safe. Love ya."

"Love you too." Said Seth as the limo drove off.

When Setyh got the number of his cabin he made his way to the cabin. A lot of people had noticed him as the son of Seto Kaiba much to his dismay. Now a lot of people were whispering. He saw a group of giggling girls and of them came towards and started to flirt.

"Hey cutie." Said the girl, who looked around 15, batted her eyes and putting the tips of her fingers on his chest. "Hey me and a couple of my friends are having a little get together. Why don't you drop by and we can have some fun." She then started to move her hand across his chest until Seth gave her a death glare.

"Why would I want to be surrounded by giggling girls who look like they have an IQ of 1." Said Seth coldly pushing her hand off his chest. The girl looked at him in horror and quickly ran back to her friends in tears. The girl's friends looked at him but soon looked away when he sent them death glares. After that little incident he was able to get to his cabin in seconds without anyone else bothering him. When he went in the cabin he looked around and saw that it was very cozy. It had a table, fireplace, couch, and to his surprise a tv. There was a door he guessed went the bedroom. As he went in the room, that had 4 beds and 4 drawers, he saw his friends Yuki, Elliot, and Osiris putting up posters and other little things.

"Hey Seth." Said Yuki as he turned around from putting up posters.

"What's up." Said Elliot.

"How you doing." Said Osiris.

"Hey you guys." Said Seth. He put his stuff on his bed and then sat down on Yuki's bed with the rest of the boys.

"I still can't believe your dad let you come." Elliot said.

"Me and you both." Said Seth and then taking then new deck of cards out his pocket. "You all brought your decks right because my uncle gave us some new cards."

"Of course." Said all three boys. They then started looking through each other decks and the cards Mokuba gave them. Well Yuki, Elliot, and Osiris were. Seth was fingering his chain and couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen.

"Hey Seth. You okay." Said Yuki waving his hand in front of Seth's face.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask." Said Seth.

"Because we called your name like 7 times." Elliot said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Seth said.

"You sure you okay." Osiris said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now let's see these cards before I take all the good ones." Said Seth shaking the feeling he had before off. All four boys then started shouting and arguing over who got which cards.

Well there was the first chapter hopes you like it. Please don't forget what I said in my author's note. Oh I also wanted to say that if I do continue this story I have some good ideas on where I want to take this story also if you have some ideas feel free to tell. I wouldn't mind this story being something where the readers got to help with it. Anyway that's all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have blessed years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I've decided to continue. Thanks to the ones who reviewed and tanks to the who just read it. Any way I decided I'm going to take a break from my other two stories and work on this one. This was my first fanfic I published and this is the first one I want to finish first. Oh and another reason I'm taking a break from my other two stories is punishment for the readers because they aren't reviewing but I got like a lot of author's favorite and favorite story alerts. So to all my readers for this story and who do not want me to do the same with this story please review. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Peace.

"Wow that was one heck of a basketball match." Said Sekiya as she. Siara, Natasha, and Kimi where walking from the basketball court.

"I know. I'm exhausted." Said Natasha.

"Hey. Did you all see the looks on those boys faces when we went four on four with them and beat them." Siara said.

"That was so funny. One of them started crying." Kimi said. They all then started laughing.

"Well that's what they get for making snide remarks about us playing basketball." Said Sekiya. "So what do you guys want to do next."

"Let's check uot the fencing over there." Said Natasha pointing to a fencing field a couple of feet away. The other girls nodded and made their way to the fencing field. As they got their the counselor was calling out for a challenger against the undefeated champion who had their back turned away from the girls.

"I'll take a whack at it." Sekiya said.

"Looks like we have ourselves a challenger." Said the counselor called Martha as Sekiya put on her equipment and picked up her sword and made her way to the middle of the field. She watched as the boy, so she guessed because he was with Yuki, Elliot, and Osiris. The boy walked towards her and for some odd reason she felt like she knew him even though she hadn't seen his face.

"Ready swords." Said the counselor as she snapped Sekiya out of her thoughts. " 1,2,3 Begin!"

Sekiya's challenger moved towards her and started attacking her but she deflected all the attacks. As they made their way to the stacks of hay in front of the counselors cain the boy knocked her sword out her hand. He was about ½ inch away from poking her when she moved out the way with seconds to spare, stepped on a hay satck and caught her sword as it fell.

"Nice catch." Said the boy

"Thanks." Said Sekiya as they made their way up the stairs still attacking and deflecting. Sekiya was able to back the boy up against the railing.

"Touche." Said Sekiya as she poked him but as she poked him he fell over the rail in to this huge bucket of water.

"Oh my God. Are you go." Sekiya said running over to the railing and putting her hand out over the railing. "Let me help you."

"No. Let me help you." Said the boy grabbing her hand and pulling her in.

"What was that for." Yelld Sekiya.

"Me. You're the one that pushed me in." said the boy as they both got out of the bucket and turned their backs on each other and taking their head gear off.

"Looks like we have ourselves a new champion. Sekiya Wheeler." Said the counselor. "Okay Seth and Sekiya turn around and shake hands."

When Seth and Sekiya both reluctantly faced each other everybody gasped. The reason everybody gasped was because Seth and Sekiya looked a lot alike. As a matter of fact if you took away Sekiya's long black hair and dyed it brown and cut it to the length of Seth's and put her on boy clothing they could be mistaken as twins to recover It also went with the same way if Seth dyed his hair black and put on girl clothes. Seth was the first one recover. He put his hand out for Sekiya to shake. When Sekiya took hold of his hand she felt something. She didn't know what she felt but it was something. Seth had felt the same thing but quickly let go of her hand.

"Why's everybody staring at us." Said Seth glaring at some of the people who were looking at him weirdly.

"Don't you see it." Asked Sekiya curiously.

"See what." Asked Seth.

"The resemblance. Between me and you."

"Wait. The resemblance. Between you and me." Said Seth almost laughing. Sekiya nodded. "Well let's see. Turn sideways." Sekiya rolled her eyes but did as he said. "Now the other way."

"Well. Let's see. Your eyes are a bit inward. Oh and that nose but that's why plastic surgery was invented. Foe people like you."

"Why you-" started Sekiya angrily.

"Wait I'm not quite done yet." Said Seth. "You want to know the real difference between us."

"I know how to fence and you don't or I have class and you don't. Take your pick." Said Sekiya glaring at him.

"Why you little dog." Said Seth harshly. Both children were about to take a step towards each other before the counselor stopped them.

"Okay Sekiya." Said the counselor as she looked at Seth. "I mean Seth no Sekiya, Seth. Uggh you two look so much alike." After hearing the comment Martha said Seth and Sekiya both glared at her and then glared at each other. They then angrily walked off in different directions with their friends following close behind..

"Uggh I can't believe the nerve of that guy" said Sekiya angrily as she paced around the room."I'm so pissed off by that guy"

"Well you're about to get even more pissed off" said Natasha

"Why" said Sekiya

"Well remember when we planned for us and the other cabins to have a duel contest" said Kimi

"Yeah" said Sekiya suspiciously

"Well turns out the counselors won't let us have one" said Siara

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL WON'T THEY LET US HAVE ONE" yelled Sekiya.

"Because turns out dueling is banned here" said Siara

"WHO THE HELL BANS DUELING AT A CAMP FOR CHILDREN!" yelled Sekiya once again. " WHAT THEY DON'T PLAY DUEL MONSTERS IN ENGLAND.

"Yes they play duel monsters in England" said Kimi rolling her eyes at Sekiya's behavior.

"THAN WHY THE HELL CAN'T WE DUEL" yelled Sekiya

"Stop yelling Sekiya. Geez you can be as worse as my dad" said Natasha rolling her eyes. "Anyway we can't duel because the last time their was a duel here a big fight ended up happening and 4 people were sent to the hospital

"Well that just means were going to have to do something else" said Sekiya sitting on her bed and crossing her arms.

"Well what do you suggest" said Kimi

"Well what about I declare thumb war" said Siara snapping her finger. The other girls looked at her questioningly. " I mean we use are decks and instead of using regular and that could determine who has the best deck and we could also bet some money or objects.

"That sounds interesting" said Osiris as he came in the room.

"How long have you been here" said Kimi

"Since Sekiya's yelling about dueling" said Osiris " I try get away from Seth's yelling but I just end up hearing his long lost sisters".

"Yeah only in a nightmare I'd be related to that demon from Hell" retorted Sekiya " Anyway how do you know him Siris.

"We go to the same school and have the same classes" said Osiris " Anyway what's this I hear about a I declare war game with are dueling decks and some betting"

"Since we can't duel were going to see who has the best deck " Sekiya looking through her deck of cards. "So pass the word on alright"

"Alright" said Osiris as he left their cabin towards his Osiris came back to his cabin he was relieved to see that Seth had finally stopped yelling.

"Where have you been" said Elliot as he , Seth, and Yuki where sorting out their decks.

"At Seth's long lost sister's cabin" joked Osiris sitting on his bed.

"Yeah only in a nightmare I'd be related to that demon from hell" said Seth harshly

"Sekiya said the same thing" said Osiris "Anyway she said their playing I declare war with the dueling cards at their cabin with the other cabins"

"Why's the idiot playing "I declare war" instead of just dueling" said Seth

"Dueling is banned at this camp" said Yuki

"Who the hell bans dueling" said Elliot

"Some incident happened the last time which ended up in four people going to the hospital" said Osiris. " So are we going"

"What do we get out of this Osiris" said Seth

"Whoever wins has the best deck and a little bit of betting with whatever but specifically money"

"Hmm I guess I have nothing better to do" said Seth" Anyway it gives me a chance to humiliate her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself. Sekiya's deck is pretty strong" said Yuki

"Will see about that when I go up against her" said Seth.

…..

"Well ladies and gentleman looks like I've beaten everybody who's opposed me." Sekiya said smugly. They had to change the game to I declare thumb war with the decks , some betting and the title of having the best deck. Since the camp, they found out an hour before they were to start, didn't allow dueling. So Sekiya had to think up of a whole new game to play with her friends. So far the game was fine and she had won against everyone who challenger. "So if there aren't any more ch-"

"Not so fast Wheeler." Said Seth coming inside the cabin with his friends following. He then sat in front of her. "How can you say you have the best deck and you haven't even played me. Even if I think this game is kind of stupid."

"You actually showed up." Said Sekiya ignoring his last comment.

"Had nothing else to do." Said Seth boringly. Sekiya glared at him but didn't say anything. Sekiya and Seth both switched their decks, shuffled them and then switched them back. They then both drew 10 cards. The game began with Seth playing Ancient One of The Deep Forest with 1800 attack points and

"Be prepared to lose." Said Sekiya smiling.

"Don't get so confident. The game just began." Said Seth. They resumed the game and now were at their last card. As of now Sekiya was in the lead 5-4 but it alldepended on this last round to see who won.

"Hey Wheeler. Why don't we make this interesting." Said Seth smirking.

"What do you propose." Asked Sekiya also smiling.

"The loser jumps in the lake."

"Excellent." Replied Sekiya.

"But only in their undergarments." Said Seth.

"Even more excellent." Said Sekiya overconfindently. "Start unzipping Sethy dear. I play Red Eyes Black Dragon and since I haven't used my combining attack and defense play like you at in the second round. Its points altogether is 4,400.

"That's good Wheeler." Said Seth putting on an astonished expression but soon replacing it with a smirk. "But not good enough. I play Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." After he said that almost everybody in the room gasped including Sekiya.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Whispered Sekiya.

"Say something deary." Said Seth.

"Wait there's only one known to have that card and that's Seto Kaiba." Sekiya said.

"And." Said Seth boringly propping up his chin with his palm.

"Then if you have that card and I don't believe you could have stolen it. You're his son."

"What gave it away. You're not as dumb as you look. Someone give her a noble prize." Said Seth sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "Anyway since I won. I guess it's time for you to start unzipping."

….

"Nice Hello Kitty underwear." Called out Seth to Sekiya as she was standing at the edge of the dock.

"Hey Seth don't you think this is a bit extreme." Said Yuki worriedly.

"Yeah. Yuki's right. This is extreme." Said Elliot.

"Their right Seth. It's nearly 45 degrees." Said Osiris. "There's a 75 percent chance that she'll get."

"And there's a 25 percent chance that she won't." said Seth. " But since you all are being so worried. I'll tell her the bets off."

"What's the catch." Said Yuki, Osiris, and Elliot knowingly.

"You all know me so well." Said Seth smirking before turning his attention to Sekiya. "Hey Wheeler. You won't have to do this if you say I'm one of the most hottest and nicest guys you've ever met.

"Yeah right. I wouldn't say those things if someone said I'd be condemned to Hell if I didn't say those things." Said Sekiya rolling her eyes and diving in the lake. Seth glared at her then said wickedly

"Grab her clothes."

"What." Said Yuki questioningly.

"Come on hurry up before her friends see." Said Seth grabbing Sekiya's clothes and running off with his friends behind him.

"You do know Sekiya is going to be pissed." Said Yuki.

"I know." Said Seth smirking.

…

As Sekiya came back from under the water. She saw Seth and his friends running off.

'I wonder what that 's about.' Thought Sekiya as she got out of the water and her friends came rushing to her.

"Are you okay." Said Siara worriedly.

"Yeah. Just cold." Said Sekiya wrapping the towel Kimi and Natasha gave her around her. "Why did Seth run off so quickly. I'm sure he would've wanted to say something insulting to me." Natasha, Kimi, and Siara just pointed to where she had left her clothes. Sekiya looked to where they were pointing and saw that her clothes were gone.

"If it's a war he wants. Then it's a war he gets" said Sekiya angrily.

Well there's the second chapter. Hoped you liked and please review. Anyway see ya and may you all have blessed years to come. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Posted the chapter. Enjoy and please review.

"I'm so tired. As soon as I get in the cabin I'm going straight to bed and not waking up until dinner." Seth said exhaustingly after him and his friends had come back from an intense basketball game. As they got back to their cabin Osiris said.

"I don't thinks that possible dude."

"Why not." Said Seth

"That's why not." Said Yuki pointing to the side of their cabin. Seth looked to where he pointed at and saw all their furniture was outside. The beds, dressers, desks, and pretty much everything they owned in the room was outside.

"Sekiya." Said Seth angrily through gritted teeth.

"How in the heck did they do this." Said Osiris.

"I'm sure they didn't do it alone." Said Yuki.

"Yeah. Most likely they got the help of some boys that were head over hells for them to help them." Said Elliot.

"Well we won't need any help for what we're going to do to Wheeler." Said Seth coldly.

…

"Stop it. That tickles." Said Sekiya sleep talking but woke up out of her sleep when she heard several alarm clock go off.

"Uugh. I was having a good dream ." mumbled Sekiya pulling her cover off her head and turning off the alarm clock. Sekiya put the blanket back over her head and was going back to sleep when she thought of something.

'I didn't bring my alarm clock.' Sekiya threw the blankets off her head and saw strings crossed around the room.

"What the Hell." Yelled Sekiya sitting up and waking the other girls up.

"What n-" started all the girls before they all started screaming. Sekiya looked around towards the other girls and saw that honey was all over Natasha, whip cream was all over Natasha, while oil was all over Siara.

"Oh my God." Said Sekiya. "Who would do this."

"Who do you think." Yelled Siara, Natasha, and Kimi.

"Kaiba." Yelled Sekiya as she got out of her bed but then staggered over a string.

"What was that." Said Sekiya looking up and then seeing balloons with water in them starting to fall. She managed to dodge each one.

"Ha. Hi didn't get me." Said Sekiya smiling.

"I don't think so princess." She heard Seth say. She turned to see Seth and his other friends looking through their window. She saw Seth looking above her. Sekiya looked to were Seth was looking and saw a very big water balloon falling towards her.

"No." screamed Sekiya trying to dodge it but it was too late. The balloon busted across her head.

"You are without a doubt. The lowest most awful thing that ever walked this universe." Screamed Sekiya.

"I'm so honored." Said Seth laughing with his other friends.

"Okay. I think that's enough." Said Elliot wiping tears of laughter away.

"Yeah. You're right." Said Seth. Seth, Elliot, Yuki, and Osiris were about 4 feet away from the cabin two of the head counselors walked by them.

"Hi boys." Said the two counselors named May and Crystal.

"Hi May and Crystal." Said the boys who were still laughing about the incident but they then realized who they had just greeted.

"May, Crystal." Said the boys running after them.

"Surprise inspection." Said May. "Let's start off with cabin 101 cabin."

"No." said Seth running in front them before they got to the door.

"What is it?" Asked Crystal.

"You can't go in there." Seth said.

"Why not." Asked May.

"One of the girls got sick last night and it's highly contagious." Lied Seth looking up hat the tub of chocolate that was above them.

"Well if their sick we need to go see."

"No I'm-" started Seth before he was interrupted by a voice.

"Actually we're fine. Never been better actually. That is if Seth knows something we don't." said Sekiya looking through the window. Seth turned around to see her face and saw her look at him and then her eyes dart up to where the tub of chocolate was.

"Move aside please." Said May moving Seth out the way and then opening the door. The tub of chocolate fell on the two counselors making them slide into the room and them crashing into the bookshelves.

"Told you not to go in there." Said Seth looking at the very angry counselors.

"He should know. He did it." Sekiya said pointing at Seth.

"You and you pack your bags." Said May angrily and pointing to Sekiya and Seth.

….

"This is all your fault." Whispered Sekiya angrily. Sekiya and Seth were following May and Crystal down a trail.

"Me," whispered Seth just as angry. "You started all this by pushing me into that water."

"It was acci-" started Sekiya before the counselor interrupted.

"You two have gone too far." said May as they stopped in front a trail that lead to a cabin. "So since you all can't seem to keep away from each other. You'll stay together."

"What?" asked Seth and Sekiya.

"No. I want share a room with that demon." Sekiya said outraged.

"I actually agree with this creature." Seth said equally outraged. "I refuse to share a cabin with her. Imean come on. I'm a boy. She's a girl.

"And," Crystal said.

"And. Aren't you afraid something could happen."

"No." May said. "You will each share a room. It has two bathrooms so you all will have enough privacy."

"And no buts." Crystal said before the two teens could start protesting.

"Enjoy." Said May as she and Crystal walked off the trail and leaving two pissed off teens.

Well there's the third chapter. Hope you like it. Now for those who read this story before I revised it. You can see that I changed some things that were in my other draft. The reason for that because for me the parts weren't necessary. Well please review please don't be like my other readers for my other two fanfics and they read them every time a post chapter but don't review. Please don't do that to me. I'm trying to get at least 5 reviews each chapter so please help me with that please. Well that's all I wanted to say. Hope you all have blessed years to come.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally updated. Thank God. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and please review.

Sekiya was putting up pictures on her side of the wall while Seth was looking through his deck of cards. They hadn't spoken to each other once and it already had been three days since they started living in the same cabin.

Seth looked up at Sekiya and watched her put up pictures but soon put his head back down when Sekiya looked at his way. Just then there was a large gust of wind that came through the window and blowing Sekiya's pictures off the wall.

"Oh no," moaned Sekiya trying to pull down the window but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me help you," Said Seth coming next to her and helping her shut it.

"Thanks," Said Sekiya when they pulled the window down. She then went and sat down on the floor and sorting through her pictures that fell.

"Yeah," said Seth. Seth was about to sit across from her but hesitated.

"I won't bite," Sekiya said looking up at him.

"So any of your pictures ruined?" Seth asked as he sat down across from her.

"Just my picture of Taylor Lautner." said Sekiya showing him a picture.

"Who's he?" asked Seth.

"You've never heard of Taylor Lautner." said Sekiya giving him a weird look. Seth shook his head.

"He's like a major actor in America." Sekiya said. "How far way is Japan."

"About a 10 hour plane ride but it seems much longer." Seth said. "How far away is your home."

"I live on the western hemisphere in the United States of America. New York, New York to be exact."

"Oh." Seth said moving his hand to lean on but knocking into something. He looked to see a stuff baby lion doll.

"Oh umm here." Seth said handing it to Sekiya.

"Seto." Sekiya said. "My 8 year old sister gave it to me for my 10th birthday."

"Why did you name it Seto?" asked Seth. "I mean it's not a bad name. Come on my dad's name is that but it doesn't seem like something you'd call a stuff animal."

"When my sister Mya was 4 she heard a broadcast about Seto Kaiba holding a duel tournament and for some reason she took a liking to the name. She even called my uncle Seto which he got really upset about. Hey can I ask you something Seth."

"Yeah." Seth said.

"Well. I was wondering. What does your dad look like?" asked Sekiya curiously.

"Wait you don't know what my dad looks like." Seth asked shocked.

"No. I've never seen a picture." Sekiya said.

"Wow. That's a first. Almost everybody in the world knows what Seto Kaiba looks like. Especially women since he's Japan's number 1 hottest bachelor. Anyway he looks like me but an older version of me. His hair is a shade or two darker than mine and he has cerulean blue eyes."

"My sister has cerulean blue eyes too." Sekiya said.

"Oh." Seth said. After that they fell in silence until Seth got up and started rummaging through his trunk.

"Want one." Seth asked holding up a bag of oreo cookies.

"Sure." Said Sekiya . "At home I eat them with sunflower seed butter."

"You do. Me too." Seth said taking out a jar of sunflower seed butter and sitting on his bed. "Most people find it, meaning my dad, finds it totally disgusting. It's my replacement for peanut butter. Since I'm allergic to all nuts."

"I'm allergic to all nuts too." Sekiya said as she sat next to Seth.

"You are." Said Seth. "First time meeting someone who's allergic to all types of nuts too."

"Me too." Sekiy said.

"So. What's your dad like?" asked Seth dipping his oreo in the sunflower seed butter. "Is he like one of those dads who says "Talk to you later" but never do. I hate that."

"Actually I don't have a father." started Sekiya. "My parents cut their engagement when I was a baby.

"So Mya is your half-sister." Seth said.

"No. She's my full sister

"Wait. But didn't you just say your parents divorced when you were 1 and Mya's 8." Seth said.

"Yes."

"Then how can she be your full sister?" asked Seth who was totally confused.

"Well my mom had a genetic disorder. You know how it is when the sperms come in to the ovaries and only one sperm can get accepted and the rest usually die off. Well in my mom's case one of the sperms didn't die off and just waited for the egg to accept it."

"Oh. I've heard of that." Said Seth. "But it's a really rare disease. Only one woman is known to have it.

"My mom was the second one but she didn't want the media to find out."

"Oh. Okay." Seth said and then looking out the window. "Hey it stopped raining. Let's go get something to eat." Seth got up and started going out the door. He looked back and saw Sekiya slowly following behind him.

"Hey. What's wrong.," asked Seth

"Seth what's your mom like?" asked Sekiya

"I never knew her. My parents also cut their engagement when I was one." said Seth sadly but then replaced it with a smile. "But I know that she's really beautiful."

"How do you know?" asked Sekiya.

"Well my dad kept a picture of her in the back of his closet and caught me looking at it like all the time." Seth said. "But Hey. You sure you don't want to get a lemonade or something."

"Is food the only thing you can think about at a time like this." said Sekiya going back inside the cabin.

"It's not my fault my dad eats like an anorexic model and doesn't believe in feeding his kid junk food. This is the only time I get to eat what I want." Seth said following Sekiya back inside the cabin. "And may I ask. At a time like what?"

"Come on Seth. Think about it. Both are parents cut their engagement when we were one. I don't have a father and you don't have a mother." started Sekiya. "I only have a picture of my dad and you only have a picture of your mom. Well at least yours is probably a whole picture. Mines this little pathetic thing torn in half." When Seth heard what Sekiya said he immediately went to his trunk and started rummaging through it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sekiya.

"This." Seth said standing up and holding a picture. "This is a picture of my mom and its torn right down the middle."

"Right down the middle." Sekiya said.

"Right down the middle," said Seth. Sekiya went to her desk and opened the drawer part and took her picture out.

"This is getting really creepy," Sekiya said

"Okay. On the count of three will show each other the pictures," said Seth. Sekiya nodded. "Okay. 1,2,3." When they showed each other their pictures and put them together. They were a perfect match.

"That's my dad." Seth said.

"That's my mom." said Sekiya.

"Wow. I'm not so hungry anymore." Said Seth. Sekiya laughed and then said

"So if your dad is my dad and my mom is your mom. That means were like siblings." She than hugged Seth.

"Siblings. Sekiya were like fraternal twins," said Seth hugging her back.

…

"Seth what's dad like?" asked Sekiya as they were in the bed they made with their two beds.

"Well as you already know. He's a multi- billionaire from his company KaibaCorp," Seth said.

"I mean like his personality," said Sekiya.

"Well let's see. He hardly ever smiles and if it is at me or uncle Mokuba or if he's thinking about something happy," started Seth. "He's a neat freak. He likes everything in order and has one of the most coldest death glares in the world. But other than that he's a great dad and tries to spend as much time as he can with me. He also is working on a top secret project at the company."

"What's so top secret?" asked Sekiya.

"That's why I said top secret. He won't even tell me what's it about," Seth said. "Anyway what's mom like,"

"Well let's see. She's a very happy person. Although when you get her upset which is really rare you've entered hell," started Sekiya. "And sometimes she gets this sad expression which might have something to do with dad. She's also working on a new collection for fall and she has to pick a city to showcase it in."

"Cool," said Seth. After that they both fell into their own thoughts until Seth popped up.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea," Seth said.

"What is it?" Sekiya asked curiously.

"We switch places," he said.

"What. Switch places. Like I pretend to be you and you pretend to be me." Said Sekiya

"Yes. I go to New York and you go to Japan," Seth said.

"I don't know about this Seth," Sekiya started. "And if you haven't noticed I have a darker tint then you and it's noticeable,"

"We can just say that I got a tan. And anyway I can do you perfectly," Seth said pulling his hair up in a ponytail. "I'd rather be condemned to hell than praise you," Sekiya laughed at his imitation of herself.

"Pretty good imitation of me. Anyway I just thought about something. If we do switch places. Sooner or later they'll have to switch us back," Sekiya said.

"Face to Face," Seth said smiling.

"After all these years," Sekiya said lying back on her pillow.

"Told you this was a brilliant beyond brilliant idea," Seth said laying back on his pillow. After this Seth was about to go sleep until he thought about something.

"Wait a minute," Seth said sitting up.

"What," mumbled Sekiya who was half way asleep.

"Is mom dating anyone," asked Seth. That question woke up Sekiya immediately.

"Of course not," Sekiya said. ' Mom hasn't dated anyone since I was nine and that was because her friend Mai set her up on a blind date. What about dad,"

"He said he doesn't have time for silly women who only want to get into his pants," Seth said laying back down.

"That's good but why'd you ask if mom was dating anyone," Sekiya asked laying back down also.

"You don't think we're just going to switch places and when they find out their just going to switch us back.," Seth said.

"Of course not. I'm just making sure we were on the same page," Sekiya said.

"Yep. Operation," started Seth.

"Get mom and dad back together," continued Sekiya.

"Starts tomorrow," they both said.

"I love this twin thing that we share," Sekiya said.

"Me too," replied Seth. They both laughed and went to sleep.

Well theirs the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Also will you all please let me know if you all want(even though I don't practice this holiday) a Christmas gift. If you all do I'll give you 2 or 3 chapters as the gift. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and may you all have blessed years to come. See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much to say because I'm out somewhere with friends and I need to get back to them. Well hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"So let me get this straight," said Siara. Seth, Sekiya, Siara, Yuki, Natasha, Elliot, Osiris, and Kimi were all sitting at a table in the lunch room. Seth and Sekiya had just told them about their new found out revelation. "You two want to you alls parents back together,"

"Yep," Sekiya and Seth said.

"I so saw this coming," said Natasha.

"What do you mean by that," asked Seth.

"By what," asked Natasha.

"You said you saw this coming," Seth said. Natasha gave the rest of the group a look.

"What was that look for," Seth said.

"Well Seth. We already knew that you two were siblings," Yuki said.

"What!" said Seth and Sekiya.

"Our parents made us swear not to tell you all," Kimi said.

"Then you all have to promise you all won't tell your parents about our switch," said Sekiya.

"Promise," the others said.

"Okay. So first thing on the list is cutting Sekiya's hair," Seth said simply.

"Wait. No one said we had to cut my hair."

"Come on Sekiya. Get real," Seth said. "I can't go to camp with shoulder length hair and come back with hair that goes down to my waist,"

"But it took me thirteen years to this length of hair," whined Sekiya.

"Come on Sekiya. Think about it. You want to get mom and dad back together right."

"Yes," Sekiya said quietly.

"Well sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the bigger goal sis," Seth said.

"Fine," said Sekiya putting her head on the table.

….

"Come on sis. It's not going to be that bad," said Seth. Sekiya was sitting on the chair breathing heavily and combing throiugh her hair with her hand. jgc

"It's not that bad. A thirteen year old is cutting my hair," said Sekiya.

"So what I took a couple of hair cutting classes," Seth said walking over to her with a pair of scissors.

"Hair cutting classes," Sekiya said giving him a weird look.

"Don't give me that weird look. I only did it because I was bored when I had go on a business trip with my dad," Seth said defensively.

"Okay. Calm down," Sekiya said. "Anyway just cut my hair so this can be over with,"

"Fine," Seth said grabbing the scissors and putting them towards her hair. He then took a piece of hair and cut it.

"Oh my God. How does it look?" asked Sekiya her eyes shut closed.

"Don't worry. You look great," Seth said continuing to cut her hair. After about 45 minutes he put the scissors down. "All done,"

"How does it look," Sekiya asked with her eyes still closed.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Seth said. Sekiya opened her eyes and in the mirror that was infront of them.

"Oh my God. You did a great job.," Sekiya said getting out of her chair.

"Yeah I know," Seth said and going to stand next to Sekiya.

"Oh no," Sekiya said suddenly.

"What. What's wrong," asked Seth.

"I have pierced earrings," Sekiya said touching her ears.

"No. Absolutely not. Sorry. Wrong number. I won't," Seth said already knowing what Sekiya was implying.

"Come on Seth. Then cutting my hair was a complete waste. I can't go home with pierced earrings and come back without them," said Sekiya. "And besides weren't you the one who said we have to make sacrifices for the greate good. And that great good is getting mom and dad back together. Right Seth,"

"I hate when you use my words against me," Seth said and falling down on his bed.

…..

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Seth holding a piece of ice to his ear while Sekiya was heating up the edge of a needle.

"I've been with all my friends to get their ears pierced," said Sekiya.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Seth said.

"Oh Seth. Stop whining and take it like a man," Sekiya said.

"I'd take it like a man if my dad's temper wasn't as bad as when a bull see's the color red," he replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Sekiya.

"It's a long story. So I'll make it short. My uncle let me get a fake tattoo when I was six. My dad blew up like a volcano and didn't let me go anywhere with my uncle for a month," started Seth. "Which was really boring because all I did was watch t.v .,"

"That's horrible," Sekiya said coming over to him with the hot looking needle. "But you're thirteen now. I've seen five years old get their ears pierced and they didn't do this much whining and come on. If you think about it I'm going to get dad's wrath,"

"True," Seth said.

"Okay. Now on the count of three take the ice off and put the piece of pear under your ear," said Sekiya. "Okay. 1,2, 3" Seth did as he was told do and Sekiya stuck the needle through his ear. When she stuck it through his ear both of the teens screamed very loudly.

….

"Oh my god. I can't believe it's finally time," Sekiya said. Seth and Sekiya were both successfully disguised as each other.

"Me neither," Seth replied.

"Okay. Now remember Seth. You're going to find out how they got together," Sekiya said.

"Yeah. Why you find out why they broke up," said Seth.

"Wheeler Sekiya," called out a counselor.

"Well that's me." Seth said picking up his luggage. "When do you leave,"

"In about two hours," Sekiya said.

"Wheeler Sekiya," the counselor called again.

"Well I better go," Seth said and then giving his sister a hug. "Give a hug to Mokuba and my dad a hug for me,"

"Okay. Do the same for me with Mai and mom," Sekiya said letting go him. Seth gave his sister one last smile and turned to leave for his new life with his mom.

'Oh my god. I can't believe I'm here in New York,' thought Seth walking around the airport looking for Mai.

"Hey Sekiya," called out someone. Seth almost forgot his name would now be Sekiya until voice said it for the third time. He turned around to see a very pretty blonde haired woman come towards him.

'This must be Mai,' thought Seth.

"Oh Sekiya. I missed you so much," squealed Mai hugging him tightly and then letting her go to take a look at her. "Oh you cut your hair. It looks so good,"

"Really," said Seth revealed that Mai thought he was actually Sekiya.

"Yes," Mai said. After that Mai helped Seth with his bags and loaded into her car and started driving.

"Wow. New York is so big," Seth said in awe of the city. "It's even bigger than Domino City,"

"Domino City," said Mai questioningly. "How do you know what Domino City looks like. You've never been,"

"Oh well," Seth started trying to think of something to say. "Well a friend I met at camp lives there and he told me a lot about the city,"

"He," said Mai questioningly.

"No. I mean she. She was definitely a she," Seth said quickly. "So anyway what have you and mom been doing since I left,"

"A lot," started Mai. "Without you here it's been pretty boring. Your mom finished four designs in one day because she was bored. Your sisters been keeping her busy although. She'll be thrilled when you get back," Seth laughed and thought repeatedly, 'Please like me, Please'

… …

"Wow. This is gorgeous," Seth said as they drove up to the house he would be leaving in with his mother and godmother. It was quite beautiful not as big as the Kaiba mansion but it was good looking size.

"You act as if you've never seen this place or been inside it," Mai said when she saw Seth's mouth drop open when he stepped inside the beautifully decorated house.

"Well it's been a while," Seth said quickly.

"Three weeks is a while," Mai said. Just then a voice came from the top of the staircase.

"Sekiya is that you," Seth looked away from Mai and looked at the top of the stairs to see a very beautiful woman with auburn brown haired and amber eyes just like his. If Seth had never seen his mother before he would of thought she was in her late teenage years. His mother looked like a 18 year rather than a 30 year old.

"I'll let you two catch up," Mai said softly and went out the door.

"Mom," said Seth in a trance like way.

"Honey. You're home," Serenity said running down the stairs as Seth ran up the stairs.

airs with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe it's you," Seth said as his mother hugged him.

"Me neither. You cut your hair," Serenity said as she pulled away from him and looked at him.

"A friend at camp cut it for me. Do you like it," said Seth

"I absolutely love it. I always thought you'd look better with short hair," said Serenity. Seth laughed and started wiping away his tears.

"What's wrong honey. You hardly ever cry," said Serenity.

"It's just… I've missed you so much," Seth said.

"I know. It seems like forever," Serenity said hugging her again.

"You have no idea,"

…..

"So how was camp," said Serenity. Seth was sitting on the bed with his mother in her room.

"It was great but I'm glad to be back home. I missed everybody," Seth said. "By the way where's Mya." Seth was very curious to meet his little sister Mya. Sekiya didn't bring a picture of Mya to camp so Seth didn't know how Mya looked. Serenity was about to answer but was interrupted when a the door opened and a brown headed girl ran into the room and jumped into Seth's arms.

"Sekiya ," yelled the brown headed girl in his arms. Seth had to refrain from his mouth dropping because Mya looked more like his dad than he did. She had the exact color of brown hair and the exact same cerulean eyes as his dad. Unlike Sekiya's who's blue eyes were darker than Mya's and his dad's.

"Mya. It's nice to see you again," Seth said slowly.

"I missed you so much. It was boring here. I wasn't able to bother you," started Mya. "So I had to find something else to do,"

"Yes and that was the exact reason you got sent to your room multiple times these past three weeks," Serenity said.

"They were accidents," protested Mya.

"You call dying our neighbor's dog pink an accident," Mya just smirked in response and then said.

"Mama can I go to the store with Mai,"

"Yes you can," Serenity said.

"Well I'll see you two later," said Mya and kissing her mother and Seth on the cheek.

"Oh yeah," said Mya turning back towards Seth before she went out the room door. "Mai asked what kind of ice cream do you won't,"

"Strawberry," Seth replied simply.

"Strawberry," Mya said giving him a weird look.

"What is it," he said.

"You hate strawberry ice cream but if that's what you want," Mya said and then walked out the door.

"I thought you didn't like strawberry ice cream," started his mother. "When did you start liking it?"

"Umm. Well you- started Seth trying to think of something to say but was cut off by the phone ringing.

'Saved by the phone," thought Seth and keeping in mind that the next time he talked to Sekiya that he made sure to ask her what foods she didn't like. As Serenity answered the phone, Seth got up and walked inside his mother's closet that was already opened.

"Wow. She has nice taste," thought Seth as he looked through her evening gowns.

"Sekiya," Serenity called out.

"Yes," Seth said nervously. Wondering if his mom didn't like anyone in her closet like his dad.

"Would you totally hate stopping by the studio with me," Serenity asked poking her head in the closet

"No, I'd love to go," Seth said smiling.

…..

"Wow you made this in three weeks," Seth asked stunned. They were in front of a window display at his mother's fashion studio. In the window display was this beautiful strapless white wedding gown with crystal beading around the waist of the dress. It also has a short jacket that went with it.

"Well I had to do something while you were gone and Mya did help me," said Serenity. "But you don't think it's over the top,"

" No way. I love it. Hey you know who would look really beautiful in that dress and I mean like really beautiful?" Seth asked his mother.

"Who?"

"You,"

"Me. I think you've been up in the air to long to think that," Serenity said smiling down at Seth and then taking his hand and pulling him towards the door of the studio. "Now let's see what's the fuss about,"

….

"Mom. You are so cool," said Seth as himself and his mother walked out the studio hand in hand and waited for a taxi.

"Thanks," said Serenity smiling down at him.

"And you handled it so professionally," Seth said.

"Well I am a professional," Sekiya said.

"True," Seth said as a taxi stopped and they got in.

"Hey mom," said Seth.

"Yes," Serenity said turning away from the window and looking at him.

"Doesn't designing all these wedding dress ever make you think about getting married again or at least the "F" word,"

"The "F"" said Serenity questioningly.

"My father,"

"Oh. That "F" word. Well, no, it doesn't because I didn't wear a wedding dress when I got married," Serenity said.

"You didn't. Why not,"

"Me and your father got eloped so I didn't wear one,"

"Wait you and my dad got eloped," Seth said surprised. He always pictured that his parents had this big grand wedding considering who his dad was.

"Yep and may I ask why sudden curiosity about your dad,"

"Come on. You can't blame a girl for wanting to know who her father is," Seth said looking at his mother with pleading eyes.

"That is true,"

"So what was he like," Seth said.

" To tell you the truth. He was lovely no beyond lovely. He was wonderful," Serenity said. Seth noticed that his mother's eyes kind of sparkled when she talked about his dad.

"So how did you all meet," asked Seth.

"Well we actually met when I was fourteen. He was 17," started Serenity. "Well it really wasn't your typical meeting. We had met first at this duel tournament my brother was in. Someone had gotten hurt but he didn't want the blimp we were onto land and I begged him to land it. He didn't land it but he did get medical help,"

"So was it love at first sight?" Seth asked.

"Not really. After that I met him a couple of months later when I worked part time at a coffee shop. We started to see more each other after that. We dated for about two years than we got eloped,"

"Why did you get eloped? Were your families against the wedding," Seth asked.

"No. They were pretty fine with it. It's just some complications came up so we had to elope," said Serenity.

"What kind of complications?" asked Seth. He knew it had nothing to do with money because his father had been a rich since he was fifteen.

"Just things. We got eloped. Things didn't work out so we divorced," said Serenity with a hint of sadness to it.

"Do you ever wish that things had worked out?Seth asked his mother. After a few minutes she replied.

"I don't know really," started Serenity putting her arm over Seth. "But I am glad something did happen between us because if not I wouldn't have had two wonderful daughters," Seth smiled and leaned in towards his mother thinking.

'I wonder how Sekiya and dad are doing,'

I hope you all enjoyed and please review. May you all have blessed years to come. See ya.


End file.
